Twin Sisters
by ARollins
Summary: AU: Jane Rizzoli has a twin - only she never knew, because they were separated at birth. Her parents grew up thinking Julietta Rizzoli was killed when war hit Boston. Until they found each other again - completely unaware of each other, but end up falling in love with the same woman - Maura Isles.
1. The Beginning

**Twenty eight years ago**

_Angela Rizzoli had just given birth to two beautiful baby girls. After a very long, painful, tiring labour, Angela finally had her twin daughters in her arms. They were so beautiful – it was only fair to say they suited their names; Julietta Marie and Jane Clementine Rizzoli. With only three minutes between each birth, Angela already knew that the two were going to be inseparable growing up. Looking down at them, she couldn't believe how lucky she was that both had survived – it wasn't every day that twins went to full term, without any complications. The only thing that was different about their birth was the fact that Julietta was surprisingly quiet when she came into the world – unlike her sister, who brought the hospital down with her piercing screams. Jane was still crying – she refused to calm down, even after Angela had attempted to feed her. It was stressful, but one of the nurses suggested (jokingly) that it was because she didn't want to share her feeding with her sister. Angela looked from Jane to Julietta, to see that Julietta had started to fall asleep – amazingly, considering how loud Jane had been grizzling. Angela finally decided to try and feed Jane without Julietta in the room – it was painful to separate them, but Julietta looked so darn cute sleeping, Angela couldn't bear the thought of having Jane wake her with her cries. She asked the nurse to take Julietta into the nursery, as Frank refused to take hold of her, afraid that he might wake her. Angela watched grudgingly as her daughter was taken away, unaware that it would be the last time that she would see her. _

_She returned her attention back to Jane, who had miraculously settled down; as if she knew that she was now alone. Angela merely raised her eyebrow then let out a small chuckle, as she attempted to try and feed Jane once more. This time, fortunately, Jane took the breast to her mouth, with no fuss. Angela let out a small sigh of relief, and watched as her daughter feed from her breast. It truly was magical – something, she had merely envied about other women, before she got pregnant with the twins. Now, she had children of her own – two, in fact, which meant twice the miracle, twice the blessing. Angela felt a small tear roll down her cheek, thinking how beautiful her two daughters were going to be when they grew up. _

_It was then, when Angela and Frank heard a large boom come from down the hall – followed by a large flash of red and orange, and the sound of screaming, and crying. Jane broke away from Angela's breast, and joined in the screaming, as Angela had abruptly sat up, in alarm. "What the hell was that!?" Angela asked, turning to look at Frank, who had gotten from his position of watching his wife feeding his daughter, to a standing position, heading towards the door. "I'll find out," He commented, only to be pushed back from the door slamming open by a doctor. "You need to get out! Now! There has been a bomb! We need to evacuate!" He explained, obviously very stressed and scared. "But my daughter! She's in the Nursery. I have to get her!" Angela exclaimed, as she lowered her hospital gown back down over her revealing body, and cradled Jane in her arms, trying to calm her from crying. The doctor froze for a second – immediately Angela knew something was wrong. Something inside of her was screaming that something wasn't right. "No," Angela commented, quietly, her voice shaking. "No. NO. NO!" She screamed, knowing full well that she was right. Frank, not having the slightest clue as to why his wife seemed so distressed, took his screaming daughter from her arms, knowing how his wife got when she got upset. "Please! Tell me it wasn't… Tell me my daughter is ok?" Angela asked the daughter, her tears flowing down her cheek. "I'm sorry, Ma'am… The bomb… The bomb was in the Nursery," The doctor regrettably told her – and with that, he turned to leave, continuing to tell the residences in the rooms, to get out. Angela froze. She couldn't move – she didn't want to move. A bomb? In the Nursery? Julietta was gone? She couldn't really understand what was happening – it couldn't be true. Could it? Frank looked from his crying daughter, back to his immobilised wife. "Angela… We have to go… We have to get out of here," He said, in a mere whisper. He realised what everything meant – he had lost his eldest daughter. His baby. "We can't leave without Julietta," Angela whispered, looking down to her hand, both feeling incredibly bare. "We can't leave her… We have to get her," She said, quietly. "Angela…" Frank paused for a second, knowing full well that he was going to regret saying these words. "Angela, she's gone."_

* * *

**Today**

Approximately 30. Caucasian. Male. Found shot in the head, with a .9mm caliber bullet. It was a pretty straightforward cause of death – even Doctor Maura Isles, the Commonwealth of Massachusetts' Chief Medical Examiner couldn't argue it. However, she did argue with Jane about why he had been shot. The crime scene was in front of a bar – in front of a lesbian bar in fact. Homicide Detective, Jane Rizzoli had instantly called it self-defence. The man looked creepy. He had to be some kind of rapist. Maura had pointed out, that they didn't know anything about the victim – not even his name, so they couldn't just assume things without the facts. Of course Jane had rolled her eyes in response, but kept her theories to herself. Jane knew she was right though – it was the feeling she was feeling in her gut. _I don't listen to my intestines, Jane – neither should you _(something, Maura, annoying always told Jane). They had taken the body back to the morgue in the Boston police department, where Maura began the autopsy. They still didn't have an I.D for the victim, so Maura had requested that her assistant, Senior Criminalist Chang, run his prints. Jane had received the guest list of the bar, so she had returned up stairs, to the Homicide unit to run those names, to see if anyone owned a .9mm caliber gun.

It didn't take long for Jane to run the names – there weren't a lot of names on the list. In fact there were only ten. It seemed that lesbians didn't try to pick up each other on Tuesday nights. Mary Tanner, Ashley Rose, Nina Hunter, Haley Asher. None of those women owned a gun. They didn't even have a parking ticket under their names. Jane ran her finger down the list to find the next name. It stopped on one, Julietta Smith. She typed it into the system, and muttered "there you go," to herself as Julietta's mug shot popped up on the screen in front of her. Jane merely starred at it for a moment. Was she crazy or did this woman look like her? Jane shook her head. _Definitely crazy_, she thought to herself as she read through Julietta's file. She did in fact own a .9mm gun. She also had prior arrests for burglary and assault. _How can this woman even be allowed to have a gun?_ Jane thought, as she stared at the screen, with her chin resting in her hands. Maura walked into the room, behind Jane, who was unaware that she had even entered. "What are you doing on the screen, Jane?" Maura questioned, puzzling, as she had only seen the photo, and not the name. Jane spun around from her seat, surprisingly. "What? Oh. That's not me! It our new prime suspect," Jane commented in a what-are-you-even-thinking kind of voice. "Her name's Julietta Smith. 28," Jane told Maura, as she stood up from her seat, to move over to her, to read the file that she had resting in her hands. "You got a name for our vic?" Jane questioned curiously. "Yeah, our John Doe has a name – Marc Austin. He's 30 years old, and has been convicted for sexual assault on a minor – complainant's name is…" Maura started, pausing only to look down at the file. Her brows folded towards each other before looking back at Jane. "Her name is Julietta Smith," Maura finished, closing the file and handing it over to Jane. "Looks like you might have been right Jane – self-defence. Only, there is one problem. A woman under distress doesn't shoot her attacker right smack bang in the middle of the head – I'll know more after I preform the autopsy," Maura told Jane, who was now looking back at the screen with the woman who looked strangely similar to her. "Well then… I think it's time to bring her in," Jane stated, and grabbed her keys from her desk.


	2. The Interview

A/N: Thanks to all those who followed this story, and made a review! Much love. Sorry about this chapter... I've got a really big headache, so I don't think I did this one justice as much as I planned... But they will get better, I promise

* * *

It didn't take long to get to Julietta's apartment complex – her case worker had put her in one that was close to the Boston Police Department, to try and convince her that if anything was to happen to her, or if she did something to someone else, the police were only a block away. Unfortunately, it was a dump of a place, filled with druggies and boozers. It smells like it hadn't been cleaned in months, and all Jane could hear were babies screaming. "This is _not _a place to keep young children – remind me to ring up the social workers when we get back to the department," She commented to Frost, her partner, as she pulled out her gun from the holster. She scrunched up her nose as she walked past a sleeping man, who seemed to be out due to drinking too much – he had an empty bottle of whiskey next to him. Jane pushed on, and walked over to Julietta's apartment door, and knocked three times. "Boston Police Department! Open up!"Jane called as she banged on the door. After no answer, she banged again, only this time it was a lot louder. "Julietta Smith! Open up, or I will break down your door," Jane warned, her voice carrying throughout the hall.

The door flew open, and a young girl looked at Jane with an extremely annoyed look upon her face. "I heard you the first bloody time. It's not like I could answer the door, naked could I? Give people a bloody minute would you?" The woman snapped, before she took a moment to take in all of Jane's features. The two women stared at each for a moment – this was the most astonishing thing either had encountered, and the strangest thing. _Why does she look like me? _Both thought at the same time. Before any of the women could say another word, Frost cleared his throat to advert the attention to him. "We need you to accompany us down to the Police Department. We err... Need to ask you some questions about last night," Frost explained, receiving an evil glare from Julietta, which he immediately assumed was because she hated males – and he was right. "I don't take orders from you. You think just because you're a male, I'll come to your beckon call? No. I'm not going anywhere unless you have a warrant. I know my rights," Julietta barked, before beginning to shut the door on the two detectives. Jane, however, put her foot in the way of the door, so Julietta couldn't shut the door any further. "Actually, Julietta, we have a warrant," Jane replied with a slight smirk on her face. She pulled the blue piece of folded paper out from under her coat pocket. "We also need your gun for a ballistics test. If you don't comply, we will have no choice but to arrest you," Jane told her as she passed her the warrant. Julietta took it grudgingly, her eyes narrowed at both

Jane and Frost. She opened it up, and quickly read through it. "Alright then," Julietta regrettably muttered through her teeth. She really didn't know why this was all happening – she hardly remembered anything that happened the night before, other than hooking up with another woman. Did she do something to her? Julietta stepped aside, and put her arm out, to invite the two detectives inside. "And it's Jules. Nobody ever calls me Julietta," She told Jane, her eyes, once again glaring at her. She didn't like the detective – it was creepy how she looked like her. "Where is your gun kept, Julietta?" Jane questioned, ignoring her last comment about what name she preferred. "It's _Jules,_" Julietta repeated, her voice almost sounding threatening. She hated being called Julietta – it was the name the people who gave birth to her, had given her. If they didn't want her, then she didn't want the stupid name. Jane merely raised her eyebrow. "And I asked where your gun is kept," Jane repeated, almost just as threatening. Her hand was loosely gripping the handcuffs on her hip – she was getting ready to arrest Julietta, something about her, told Jane that if she got too angry, she would probably regret it. Julietta glared at Jane for a second, before pointing to the cabinet in front of her. "In there – it's in a locked case. I have the key," Julietta told her, pulling out the chain around her neck, with the key attached to it. "Here," She basically threw it at Frost, as Jane walked over to the cabinet to receive the gun. "Thanks," Frost grunted as he caught it in his hands. He then proceeded to pull out an evidence bag from his back pocket, and he placed it inside. Jane grabbed the gun case, and put it in its own evidence bag, before grabbing hold of Julietta's arm. "Right. To the precinct now," Jane muttered, and started to escort Julietta out of her apartment, followed by Frost.

* * *

When they were back at the Homicide Unit, Jane couldn't shake the feeling that people were staring at her – sure she should have been used to it, considering she was the only female detective in the Homicide unit, but she couldn't help but feel this was a little more _personal. _She also noticed they were staring at Julietta too. _Do they think we look the same too? _ Jane thought to herself, as she escorted Julietta to an empty interview room. _No, don't be silly. We don't look __anything like each other. So we have the same colour hair and eyes – it's not like nobody else has. We are two completely different people. _Jane opened the door to the first interview room, and asked the Uniformed cop on guard to watch her. "Make sure she behaves – I'll be right back," Jane commented, which led Julietta to roll her eyes. "I am right here you know – I can hear you," She snapped, before being forced down on the chair by the uniformed cop. "Hey!" Jane heard Julietta say as she walked away from the interview room, and towards the elevator. She merely rolled her eyes. "Well this is going to be fun," Jane muttered to herself as she pressed the Morgue button on the elevator.

Once Jane was down in the morgue, Maura excitingly put down everything that she was doing, and basically bounced over to her. "You're back!" Maura exclaimed. "Is she with you? The suspect?" Maura asked, rather excitingly. Jane raised her eyebrow. "Yeah – she's in the interview room, waiting to be interrogated," Jane commented. "Ohh, can I sit in with you?" Maura asked, curiously. "I mean, on a strictly professional way, of course. I just want to see how she works, see what frame of mind she was in last night. It will help me focus on whether it was self-defence or a simply murder," Maura explained, quickly, before Jane could even ask why. _And I want to see how much she's like you – because, well, you basically look like you could be twins_, Maura thought to herself. "Umm… Sure?" Jane replied, feeling uncertain about how excited Maura seemed to be about the notion of interviewing their suspect. "I was just about to ask whether or not you ruled it out – but obviously, you haven't," Jane commented, as she turned around to head back to the interview room. Maura followed her. "I need a little more information before I can rule it out, one hundred percent. You know, I can't make guesses, Jane," She commented, as she stepped into the elevator beside Jane. As the door closed, Jane couldn't help but steal a glance at Maura – her body was absolutely perfect. Her breasts were perfect. Everything about her was perfect. Jane cleared her throat to get rid of the inappropriate thoughts that were invading her brain. "I must warn you – she's a bit fiery… She hates being called by her name for some reason. Each time I said it, it looked as if she was going to latch out at me," Jane warned her, just as the elevator stopped moving, and the doors opened. "I can handle a temper tantrum, Jane – I've been around you long enough," Maura teased, as the two walked towards the interview room.

When the door opened, Julietta looked up from the table, and glared at Jane. "Really? You like handcuffing your suspects to tables? And why am I even a suspect? What the hell did I do?" Julietta asked, lifting her hand to reveal that her hand was indeed, handcuffed to the table, before her eyes landed on Maura. _My god. What a beautiful creature. She's absolutely stunning. Simply amazing. Oh god, Jules, stop staring – you look like a complete ass. _Julietta shifted her gaze back to Jane, and narrowed her eyes. Jane noticed the way she was staring at Maura, and couldn't help but feel a pang of jealously. "Here, take this down to ballistics," Jane ordered the Uniform cop, as she handed him the bag with the gun in it. "Make sure you fill out the paperwork out correctly – I don't want to be barked at," Jane commented, before looking back at Julietta. "Julietta, this is Dr Maura Isles, she will be sitting in with us today, to determine whether or not you-," Jane began before being interrupted by Julietta. "Whether or not I'm crazy – I've been through this before, Detective, as I'm sure you already know, and it's _Jules _how many, god-damn times to I have to tell you? Do I need to spell it out for you? J-U-L," Julietta started, but in turn was interrupted by Maura. "It's alright, Jules – you don't need to sleep it out. Detective Rizzoli here, is just used to full names – you can't blame her, she was brought up like that," Maura explained, glancing at Jane and gave her an 'are-you-trying-to-make-her-angry?' look. "And I'm not here to see if you're crazy – I'm here as a consultant on the case. I need to rule out any possible motives," Maura told her, in a gentle voice. "Motives? For what?" Julietta asked, her voice far more gentler for Maura than it had been for Jane. "A murder – outside of the club you were at last night. Murder weapon happened to be the same kind of gun that you have registered under your name," Jane told her, as she pulled out the chair from the table, and sat down. "The victim is Marc Austin," Jane continued, looking at Julietta carefully to see her reaction. Julietta stayed silent – her gaze looked down at her hands. "I don't know who that is," Julietta replied, her voice betraying her words. "Oh, but, Julietta, I know you do. You've known him since you were 13 years old," Jane commented, leaning forward ever so slightly. Julietta looked back up, to look at Jane. She didn't snap at the fact that she had called her by her full name again – she was too gobsmacked to react to anything. That man ruined her life. She would be a happy person, a sweet person, if it wasn't for him. She would be somebody – she would have had a life. But he took all that away the moment he decided to touch her. "You think I killed him?" Julietta asked, her eyes round. "You think just because he's ruined my life, I'm hell bent on getting my revenge?" Julietta asked, a small smirk forming on her lips, as she suddenly got over the initial shock of hearing his name. "You would be right, of course, but I didn't kill him – I was with a woman last night," She told the two ladies, not caring what they thought. She had come to terms with the fact she was a lesbian a long time ago – she was proud, and she had no reason to be ashamed. "All night. You can ask her – her name's Ashley," Julietta commented, leaning back on her chair, as if she had no more reason to be afraid. "I'm glad he's dead though – I wanna give the person who killed him a medal," Julietta stated with a smirk. "Maybe now I can get on with my life, without being afraid," She thought out aloud, not caring that neither of these women probably even cared. "So, what you're saying, is that it was a complete coincidence that the man who assaulted you 15 years ago, was outside of lesbian bar, that you happened to be in?" Jane questioned, raising her eyebrow slightly. Julietta nodded her head. "Yup. And if I had known he was out there, I would have killed him. It would have been a public service to get him of the streets. Maybe he was attempting to rape one of the girls – it's not that surprising. Men are always outside the club, trying to make real 'women' of us. That's why hardly anyone ever goes to that club anymore – they're too scared," Julietta explained. "Most of us carry protection – pepper spray, guns… anything that will protect us from being attacked – I can't be the only one with a gun…" Julietta commented. "No, but you're the only one with a connection with the victim – you have history with him," Jane replied. "The only connection I have with that man is the fact he raped me when I was under his girlfriend's care. If it wasn't for that, then I wouldn't be sitting here, would I? I didn't kill him. I've provided you with an alibi, now if you don't mind, I want to get back home, so I can have a shower, and have coffee, and sleep. So if you _please_ uncuff me, or I'll sue you for harassment," Julietta threatened, once again holding her arm up. Jane knew she couldn't keep her any longer – technically she wasn't under arrest yet, so she was free to leave whenever she wanted. Jane stood up, and took the handcuff keys out from her pocket, and handcuffed her. "There," Jane said, standing back from Julietta, in case she decided that she would get back at her for calling her Julietta. "I hope I won't be seeing _you_ again," Julietta snapped, but then turned her head to Maura. "Now, you. You I wouldn't mind seeing again," She said, with a wink. "Goodbye ladies," Julietta commented, before walking towards the door, and vanished.


	3. The Introduction

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reviewing and following this story (: Just so people know, this is not a history story - the 'war' part of my summary will be explained in further chapters. (: Also some of you are asking about my format? I don't know how do what you guys mean, so I'm just gonna keep it like this, okay? Love to all of you!**

* * *

"Now,_ you. You I wouldn't mind seeing again," She said, with a wink. "Goodbye ladies," Julietta commented, before walking towards the door, and vanished._

Maura's cheeks burned a colour of red when as she watched Julietta leave the interview room. She didn't notice Jane staring at her, until she cleared her thought. "What the hell was that?" Jane questioned, as she couldn't help but feel a pang of jealously. Maura turned an even brighter shade of red, as she turned to look at Jane. "Oh Jane… Give me a break. I've never been hit on by a woman before – only when I'm wearing your clothes, so I'm not used to it," Maura replied, in a teasing tone. Jane just raised her eyebrow, but decided to let it go. If it was a man, she would have just laughed it off, saying how typical it was. But somehow, other than the fact that she was a woman, this was different. It was like she was seeing her alter ego doing something that she didn't have the courage to do herself – but it wasn't. It was a complete different person. A suspect, no less. Jane just couldn't fight of the feeling that there was something more about Julietta, that met the eye.

"So do you think she did it?" Jane questioned, wanting to change the Subject fast, so she didn't see Maura blushing over the fact that a woman had hit on her. "No. I think her alibi will check out. Something tells me that she wouldn't use another female as a coy to get out of something criminal. Besides – she's right, plenty of woman bring protection with them when they go to lesbian bars – I've done research Jane," Maura commented, quickly adding in that last part, as Jane raised a questionable eyebrow. "Anyone of those girls could have brought an unregistered gun to the club – we'll just have to wait until ballistics is back to see if her gun is a match," Maura finished, before getting up from her chair, and started to walk to the door. "You're not just saying this because she hit on you, is it?" Jane questioned her, before she could leave. Maura stopped walking, and turned around, giving her a 'how-could-you-even-ask-me-that' kind of look. "No! Jane, that would be highly unprofessional of me! No! That assessment is based on what we just witnessed during this interview. Besides the results aren't back yet, so we shouldn't assume anything – even if her past connection with him, is questionable," Maura retorted, sounding quite insulted about the fact that Jane had even questioned her professionalism. Jane noted that, and let out a small sigh. "Oh gees, Maura, I'm sorry. It's just that something is off about her. I don't like it," Jane pointed out, rubbing her arm awkwardly. "Why? Because she looks exactly like you?" Maura questioned, this time raising her own eyebrow. "What? No! She does not look like me! Sure we might have the same hair and eye colour, that's it!" Jane pointed out, this time it was her turn to sound insulted. "Oh come on, Jane – surely you've noticed the terrifying resemblance! She's basically a lesbian clone of you!" Maura told her, and with that she turned, and opened the door. "I've got to go back and finish that autopsy. I've still got to rule if it was murder or self-defence," She told Jane, before leaving the room entirely, and headed towards the morgue once more, leaving Jane to stay sitting in the interview room, pondering whether or not she was going crazy, or everyone around her was.

* * *

Julietta had planned to go straight home, when she left the interview room, but the smell of hot Pancakes had stopped her in her tracks. She realised that she hadn't eaten for almost a day – and since she was slightly hung-over from the night before, she knew she had to get something in her system before she went anywhere. Hoping that the cafeteria at the Police Department was willing to serve civilians, Julietta lifted her head, and head into the direction that the smell was coming from. Once she was there, she walked past a lady who was cleaning the tables, and stood in front of menu, to see what she could buy that would fill her up for her trip back to her apartment. She almost groaned out a loud when she heard someone calling out 'Jane'. _Oh please don't tell me she's here – I don't want to see her. Unless she has that hot doctor with her…_ Julietta thought to herself, as she tried to ignore the woman's constant calling of the name. "Jane Clem-," The woman started to say, just as Julietta felt a hand on her shoulder, forcing her to turn. Julietta opened her mouth to swear at the old lady, wondering what the hell she was doing, but she closed her mouth when she saw the look on the old lady's face. "You're not Jane," She pointed out, her face turning red, and her voice sounding completely surprised. "No, I'm not, thank you so much for pointing out the obvious," Julietta snapped, rubbing her shoulder slightly. "I'm sorry… You look incredibly like my daughter. Who are you?" The woman asked, causing Julietta to frown. "What does it matter? Do you work here? I'm after food, but if you can't do that, then I'll go somewhere else," Julietta replied, impatiently. She was sick of people saying she looked like someone else – ever since she came to this department, she overheard so many conversations that involved her and that Detective Jane Rizzoli woman. It was a nightmare – she was her own person!

The woman gasped ever so slightly, and turned to walk behind the counter, to serve Julietta. "I'm sorry," She muttered. "What would you like?" She questioned, turning her head ever so slightly towards the menu. "Um.. I guess I'll have bacon and eggs, please," Julietta responded, digging at her pockets for some spare change. "Oh – you don't have to pay… It's on the house… An apology for grabbing your shoulder like that," The woman hurried, as if she was ashamed about what just happened. Julietta frowned once more – she was used to people handling her in far worse ways, and none of them had ever offered her free food as an apology. Perhaps this woman was kind, perhaps she should be polite and tell her, her name. "Will there be anything else, ma'am?" The woman asked, moving her arms, which caused Julietta to see her name tag. _Angela_. That's a nice name. "Um, a coffee? Please. And my name is Jules," Julietta commented, her voice much gentler than it had been only moments ago. Angela's face looked slightly stunned when she heard the name. "Jules? As in Julia or Julietta?" Angela asked, not knowing what was going through her mind to ask that. Julietta was dead. There was no way this lady standing in front of her, could be Julietta, unless she was a ghost, who had aged. Julietta cleared her throat ever so slightly. Normally, she would have just told the person who asked the question to ind their own business, but she felt the need to tell Angela. She seemed like a very nice lady. Besides, hopefully she would never have to see her again, so what was the harm? "Um yeah… Julietta. But everyone calls me Jules, 'cause it's the name I prefer," Julietta explained, as she awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck. Angela stared at the girl for a moment, but then shook her head, as if to dismiss something. "I'll bring your breakfast over to you, if you would like to sit down, Jules," Angela offered, with a smile. She held out her arm, towards the table in the middle of the room, not close to anybody or anything, so it was quite nice. Julietta just nodded her head with a smile in return. Thank you," She muttered, and made her way over to the table. _What a weird morning. I hope the day gets better than this_, Julietta thought to herself, as she waited for her food.


	4. Jane's Twin

**A/N: ** I am so sorry about the long wait. I have been busy with work, and getting obsessed with watching NCIS while Rizzoli and Isles is on a hiatus. I am SO sorry. Here is another chapter. I hope you all like it! Thanks for the reviews. P.S The more reviews I get, the more likely I am to update quicker. I want to know if you guys like it or not :/ Thank you for those who have! x

* * *

Angela watched as Julietta ate her food, from behind the counter of the café. She tried to look as if she was doing some work by wiping the same spot over and over again. She was sure that if Stanley was to work into the room now, she would most like be fired on the spot, but right at that moment, she didn't care. The resemblance this girl had with Jane was not a coincidence. Angela had known from the moment she left that hospital that day that her daughter did not die in that bomb. She had a feeling deep down in her stomach, but every time she tried to explain to someone that her daughter was alive, they just blamed it on the stress, and guilt that she had felt for letting her daughter leave her sight in the first place. Frank seemed to want to believe her, but deep down he resented Angela for believing that their daughter was still alive, considering the damage the bomb had made to the nursery that day. Not only did all the babies in the room die, but several nurses did too. There was nothing but the remains of their ashes, so every time Angela brought up the fact that Julietta was still alive, Frank felt nothing but heartache. He wanted to believe her, as she was his wife, but he just couldn't. Now Angela was staring at the young woman, watching her eat the food that she had made her, wishing she could somehow just prove that, this was in fact, her daughter.

Angela's train of thought was disrupted when Julietta stood up from the table, and pushed her chair in. She wanted to go over there, and try to talk to her some more, but she knew that she had already invaded her personal life already by asking her what her name was. Considering this woman seemed like she didn't share much, Angela didn't want to push it. She wanted her to talk to her on her own terms – that was if she ever saw her again.

"I hope the food was satisfactory," Angela commented, as Julietta started to walk towards the exit.

Julietta stopped walking, and turned to look at the woman who had served her. "Ah, yes, thank you. It was much needed after my morning," She said, as she put her hand to her head, and saluted Angela a goodbye. "It was nice to meet you… I think..." She said, she turned around once more, and left the café.

Angela stared out after her for a moment, wondering what she meant. Did that mean she wanted to see her again? _ Angela, stop it – she doesn't even know who the heck you think you might be_. Angela merely sighed, and walked over to the table that Julietta was sitting at only moments ago. She started to clear the table, and paused ever so slightly when she held Julietta's cup in her hand. _DNA.I can match her DNA to mine – Maura would be able to do that in a heartbeat, surely. _ Angela put the plate back on the table, and hurried out of the Café with the cup in her hand. She didn't care about what Stanley would do – this was important. She would deal with him later. She got into the elevator, and pushed the button to the morgue.

* * *

Maura knew what she was about to do was illegal, but she really wanted to know. Why did this woman look so much like Jane? She even **acted **like her – it was uncanny. She knew the myths on doppelgängers, but that was all it was – a myth. Or was it? That was what Maura wanted, and needed to find out. Both Jane and Julietta's DNA were in the system – Jane, for being in the Police Force, and Julietta for being a criminal. All she had to do was test their DNA, and if it matched, then her theory was right. But how could it be? Jane had never mentioned having a sister, let alone a **twin.**_But what if she doesn't know? What if Angela and Frank had kept it a secret all these years? Angela, lying? Yeah right, Isles. _Maura set the test on the screen in front of her – it wouldn't take long, if what she thought was right – she was kind of hoping she wasn't, but then again she did. Maura had been in love with Jane for as long as she could remember – but she knew deep down, that Jane would **never** return the feeling towards her. Julietta had already expressed her interest… so why not pursue it? It would be like she was dating Jane – they did look and act like each other, after all. Both internal, a temper… the only difference was Jane was allowed to use a gun.

Maura continued to think this over, as the DNA test worked its magic. It wasn't until she was interrupted by a knock on the door, that she realised she wasn't alone. She looked over to the door, and smiled ever so slightly when she saw Angela standing there, with a cup in her hand. "Angela. What a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?" Maura questioned, as she walked to the front of the desk, towards Jane's mother. A woman she had always looked up to like her own.

"Oh… Umm… I was wondering if you could do something for me. I want you to run the DNA on this cup, with my own… But I don't want you to tell Janie. If I'm right, this would ruin her," Angela started, holding the cup out to Maura.

Maura looked at the cup for a moment, before taking it from Angela's nervous hands. "Julietta's?" Maura asked, curiously. She usually didn't guess things, as it was against her morals, but she knew that her guess was right. It was so obvious. Now she knew that her theory had to be right. Angela just nodded her head. Maura cleared her throat slightly, and looked back at her computer then back at Angela. "I'm already running her DNA. When I saw the two of them in the same room, I knew. Angela… I don't wish to sound rude by asking you this, but what happened? Why didn't Julietta grow up with you and your family?" She asked, at once regretting it, when she saw the look in Angela's eyes.

"I thought she was dead," Angela stated as-matter-of-factly. It was then, that she let the tears that she was trying to hold back, come out. She sobbed uncontrollably, causing Maura to feel instantly guilty. She put her arms around the older woman, not sure about how she could comfort her. She ushered her over to the couch, which was only a few metres away from the door, and lowered Angela down, so she was sitting down. Angela kept sobbing on Maura's shoulder, unable to stop. She couldn't believe this was all happening. She was alive. Her daughter was alive. This whole time.

"What happened Angela?" Maura pressed her, wondering if it would be better for her to let it all out. She knew how much a secret burned within someone – if she could tell someone, she would. She was going to be there for Angela, no matter what.

"When she and Jane were born, there was a war going on… Well not really a war, but a disagreement between two opinions," Angela started, after finally controlling her tears enough to be able to get words out. "Anti-abortionists had burned an abortion clinic only a week before, saying that killing an unborn foetus was a sin. Many responded negatively, but a distraught woman who had been raped which had resulted in a pregnancy was in the clinic when it happened, and she took it rather personally. She responded by bombing the hospital's nursery. The only words she said in her defence was 'that's murder. Not abortions – I just wanted to show you the difference." Angela sighed ever so slightly at this point – she had never talked to anyone about it after the trail – from that day onwards, she tried to forget it, because it was too painful to think about the daughter she had lost. "I knew deep down though, that she was alive. I had a feeling. I did. But nobody believed me," Angela explained, moving away from Maura so she was looking at her.

"Mother's intuition," Maura responded, with a small smile. The story that Angela just revealed to her, was heart breaking. To think that Angela lost a child was a horrible thought. But also, Jane had lost a sister. And all she wanted with a house full of boys, was a sister. Maura found it hard not to start crying herself. "We have to wait for the test to finish… It might not be her. It might just be a weird coincidence," She reminded the woman next to her, which led her to let out a sigh.

"I know – but it's her. I just _know,"_ Angela whispered, looking away from Maura for a moment and stared down at her hands. "If it is… Do you think that she would accept me as her mother? Do you think she had a good life? Was raised right?" Angela asked, wondering if she would think she had given her up, because she didn't want her.

Maura hung her head slightly. "Do you know why she was in the department today?" Maura asked, feeling rather guilty about the fact that she about to tell Angela that Julietta had a criminal record, and was currently the lead suspect in a murder investigation.

"To try my famous cooking?" Angela asked, a hopeful tone within her voice. She knew she was being silly by even thinking that – there was only one reason anyone would be in that building, if they didn't work there. When Maura didn't answer straight away, Angela looked at her questionably. "She was here because of Jane right? She found a lead in that case she's working on? The one outside that bar?" She asked her, only knowing certain details because of what she had heard in the Café.

Maura nodded her head, avoiding Angela's gaze. She knew Angela knew what bar it was – it was the only thing the males ever talked about. A crazy lesbian was killing any man that walked near it. "She was in for questioning. She knew the victim, and she was there that night," Maura explained, her voice quiet. "The only reason she came up as a possibility was because of her record… Her criminal record," She continued, finally looking back at the shocked Angela.

"She's a criminal?" Angela wondered out aloud. Maura nodded her head without saying anything. Angela then sighed ever so slight. "Guess she's not the only Rizzoli that has a bad bone in their genes then. I blame Frank," Angela stated, trying to make light of the situation. Maura merely smiled, not picking on the fact that she was only joking.

"She only has those records, because she was trying to survive. She's broken into a few homes, stole some food from grocery stores… She had a bad past when she came to growing up I guess, because she was only ten when she was first arrested," Maura told Angela, remembering everything that she had read in her file. "She seems nice though… If she likes you, that is," She said, quietly, staring blankly at the back of the computer screen.

Within moments, there was a ding from the computer, which caused Maura to stand up abruptly, and hurried over to the computer. She stared at it for a moment, before she cleared her throat and looked back at a curious looking Angela. "It's a match. Julietta's your daughter, Angela. She's Jane's' twin," Maura whispered, shock clearly filling the tone in her voice. She looked back at the screen, and watched as the green words '98% Positive Match' flashed in front of her. Jane had a sister. Jane had a twin.


	5. The Results

**A/N: **Thanks for putting up with me and my slow updates. I've been busy :( Plus I kinda have writers block... If I get more reviews though, I might update quicker because they motive me to continue. Love you all for following my story! 3

* * *

"Hey, Maura, have you got the results of the ballistics test yet?" Jane questioned, as she walked into Maura's office unannounced. She was in a hurry to find the killer – she had a gut feeling that it was Julietta, the evidence was all there, but she just needed to prove it. She was so focussed on the task at hand, that she didn't notice that Maura was looking flustered, nor did she notice that her mother was sitting on the couch behind her. Jane raised an eyebrow ever so slightly, figuring something was wrong. She glanced around the room, and let out a small surprised gasp when she saw her mother. "Ma, what are you doing here? Have you been _crying?_" She questioned, her voice suddenly filled with concern and worry.

Maura's hands began to tremble slightly, as she knew that she had to lie. Maura couldn't lie – especially not to Jane, but she had too. Angela had asked her not to let her know. It was something that Jane had to figure out on her own. Maura glanced at Angela cautiously, wondering how they were going to explain why she was done here.

"I was feeling a little ill – I needed some advice from Doctor Isles here, before I returned to work – which I should really do now, because if I don't, Stanley will kill me," Angela responded, as she gave Jane a small reassuring smile, then turned to Maura. "Thank you, Doctor – I'm feeling much better now, already," She said to her with a nod of appreciation. She then proceeded to leave the room, leaving Jane to stare out after her.

Jane blinked a couple of times, then turned back to look at a nervous looking Maura. "Is it serious?" She questioned, hoping her mother wasn't going to die from this sudden illness. The look on Maura's face was questionable – something that left her worrying whether or not her mother was actually really sick.

"She has the symptoms of an oncoming nasopharyngitis," Maura replied, looking down at her computer to make sure that the screen was black, in case Jane decided to come over and have a look at it. She glanced up slowly, to see Jane giving her a puzzling look, indicating that she had no idea what she had just said. "A cold, Jane," She said, which led Jane to give a sigh of relief.

"Gees, Wikipedia, why couldn't you have just said that then?" Jane questioned, letting out a small laugh to show how relieved she was to hear that her mother wasn't seriously ill.

"What would the fun be in that? Besides you never know when you might need to use the word nasopharyngitis," Maura pointed out, with a small smirk. She knew that she had to act convincingly – all she needed was for the hives to break out, and Jane would know that she was lying. She walked from behind her desk, and over to Jane, and put her hand on the small of her back, and led her out into the lab. "Senior Criminalist Susie Chang ran the test earlier this morning – so hopefully the results will be in now," She told her, unaware of the effect of her touch was doing to Jane's insides.

"Right. The sooner we get the results, the sooner we can solve this case. I think it's pretty obvious that it was Julietta. She was the only one to have a gun, which happened to have the same caliber bullets as the ones found in the victim. Not to mention her connection to him – if that wasn't a motive to kill, I don't know what is," Jane pointed out, trying her hardest not to let her voice betray the fluttering she was feeling inside her. She couldn't help but feel like her life was going to end every time Maura touched her – she wished that she could control it, but she couldn't.

Maura removed her hand from Jane's back, and let out a small sigh. "Jane, you can't assume that it was her, until we have the results. Just because she has a connection to him, doesn't mean she was his killer," She pointed out, wishing that Jane would stop accusing her. "Besides, Jules has an alibi. She was with that Ashley girl," She continued, as she got Susie's attention by waving her hand.

Jane raised her eyebrow ever so slightly, at her reference to Julietta's preferred name. She couldn't help but feel a pang of jealously, especially when she remember their interaction on hours earlier.

Susie grabbed a folder beside her as she got up from behind the microscope that she was previously looking through. "I'm guessing you are here for the ballistic test?" Susie questioned. When she saw Maura nod, she opened the file. "The gun is definitely the gun used in the shooting. The bullets are a match, and it was recently fired. The only problem is, the fingerprints were wiped off, so there is no telling _who_ shot the gun," She related, looking up to look at Maura and Jane. She had figured that Maura was trying to defend Julietta, which was why she told the results in a way that wouldn't directly prosecute the woman in question.

Jane threw her hands up in the air. "I _knew_ it! I knew she was the shooter – I'm going to go pick her up," She commented, as she turned to walk out of the lab.

Maura let out an annoyed sigh, and rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Susie," She said to the woman, before she turned to follow Jane. "Wait! Didn't you hear Susie? She said somebody had wiped off the finger prints off the gun. Why would Jules wipe her finger prints of her own gun?" She questioned her as they both got onto the elevator. "You would expect her prints to be all over it, because it's hers, so why would she wipe them off, Jane? It's not reasonable," She pointed out, just as the elevator doors closed.

Jane narrowed her eyes, and flicked the emergency switch of the elevator, causing it to stop, and the lights to dim. "Why are you defending her?" Jane asked, her voice clearly filled with anger. "She has motive, she had the opportunity, she was _there!_" she snapped, unable to hide her jealously and annoyance. "So why do you keep trying to say otherwise? And her name is _JULIETTA,_" Jane breathed, her heart pounding rather violently in her chest. She had no idea why she was reacting like this – she had seen other woman flirt with Maura before – she was beautiful, why wouldn't they? But this was different. There was something about Julietta that made her think that she could actually loose Maura to her. Not that she had Maura in the first place – she was far to coward to admit her love for her. Julietta, however, was not – and it scared Jane the way that Maura kept defending her.

Maura was surprised that Jane had stopped the elevator. She was even more surprised when Jane basically yelled at her. She looked at her, wearingly, and took a couple of breaths before she spoke. _Because she's your sister._ "Because everyone deserves the benefit of the doubt, Jane. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, and the victim happened to be someone who she knew. I don't believe she would have wiped her fingerprints off of her own gun…" She responded nearly in a whisper – it was obvious that she was quite frightened by the way Jane had reacted, and she didn't really know how to deal with it. She just hoped that what she had just said hadn't upset her anymore.

Jane, realising how much she had just over reacted, let out a small sigh. "Maura, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just… I just want this case to be over – I need a break," Jane apologised, trying to blame her reaction on the fact that she was overly tired, but she was sure that Maura had already picked up on the fact that she was jealous. Maura just nodded her head, and didn't say anything. She leaned over and flicked the switch to make the elevator start moving again, and waited for it to get to the floor they wanted

"Be gentle with her when you arrest her. You probably don't want to be sued for police brutality," Maura commented, before she got out of the elevator and headed towards the Café. In truth, she wanted to say, she probably didn't want to hurt your twin sister – but because of her promise to Angela, she went with the other. She knew the comment would have probably hurt Jane, but Maura knew how Jane got when she was invested too much in a case. She got angry.

Jane blinked for a moment, processing what Maura had just said to her. She then narrowed her eyes once more, and exited the elevator, and towards the squad room to get Frost. "Frost, hurry up, we've got to pick up Smith," She snapped, grabbing her keys and gun from her desk, then moved out the door, and out of the building, towards her car, not even waiting for Frost to catch up with her.


End file.
